Final Fantasy
by ranko-chwan
Summary: Zack/FemCloud. Un nuevo director llega a Shinra y trae acontesimientos desafortunados y/o afortunados AU
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy

Capítulo 1: Nuevo Director

La misión a Nibelheim había sido cancelada, Sephiroth no cuestionó esto pues estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones, sin embargo Zack preguntó el por qué, pues estaba ansioso por ir al pueblo de su amiga Cloud (aunque ella opinara diferente), Tseng les llamó a él y al peliplata en una junta importante, así, despidiéndose de Cloud se dirigió a la sala de juntas, después de haber tomado asiento Tseng comenzó a explicarles:

-El presidente Shinra esta consiente de todo lo sucedido hasta el momento-Zack se sintió un poco incómodo sabiendo que se refería a Genesis y Angeal:-Es por eso-continuó:-que ha decidido nombrar a un nuevo director de SOLDIER-Sephiroth puso más atención en esta parte:

-¿Quién es?-preguntó

-Tú lo conoces-le aseguro:-Él fue el primer SOLDIER en nuestra organización-

-¿Cómo que el primer SOLDIER?-preguntó el moreno, Sephiroth y Tseng lo miraron incrédulos:

-¿Eres un SOLDIER y no sabes de quien estamos hablando?-preguntó el peliplata, Zack en ese momento se sintió estúpido y se propuso a leer más sobre Shinra, Sephiroth suspiró al ver que no obtenía respuesta y se dispuso a responder:-Él es la razón por la cual nos llaman SOLDIER, el único hombre que no necesita el mako para completar una misión como a las que estamos acostumbrados, se supone que ya está retirado, ¿No es así?-miro a Tseng:

-Es correcto pero el presidente logró convencerlo de volver nuevamente-

-¿Cómo? Ese hombre no es para convencer con cualquier cosa-el peliplata se veía muy relacionado con él, Zack lo notó al instante, tal vez sería interesante conocerlo, para sorpresa de ambos, Tseng sonrió:

-El presidente tiene sus métodos, al parecer él tiene algo que John quiere-Zack supuso que John es de quien estaban hablando:-más bien alguien-

-¿Cuándo se presentará?-preguntó Sephiroth

-Cuando termine la misión en Niblheim-

Hablaron durante horas de este tema, la manera en que se escogerían a los aspirantes a SOLDIER, como se les entrenaría según John pues ya había mandado su plan de estudio para que fueran integrándose a él, sería algo complicado para los sargentos a cargo de pelotones ya que estaban acostumbrados al manejo lineal de Shinra, el nuevo plan era mucho más específico y debían preocuparse no solo de su entrenamiento físico sino también del mental.

Zack llegó exhausto a su departamento aunque el día no fue tan agitado como en un entrenamiento si lo fue para su mente ¿Un nuevo director? ¿En serio? Solo esperaba que no se repitiera la historia de Lazard, se estremeció al pensar en eso, ya paso tiempo pero seguía afectándole de igual manera, su corazón se estrujaba cada que pensaba en aquellos días divertidos que pasa con Angeal, la primera vez que se vieron, como al inicio de su relación mentor-estudiante muchos de sus compañeros le preguntaban si los rumores de él eran ciertos, como que tenía la manía de arrogar a los cadetes por la ventana cuando se enfadaba, reía al recordar eso y luego entristecía. Otro suspiró, cerró los ojos después de acostarse en su cama boca abajo ni siquiera se quitó su uniforme y empezó a pensar en los días recientes… ¿A quién engañaba? Quería pensar nuevamente en ella como lo hacía mucho últimamente y no se refería a Aerith la encantadora chica que conoció en una iglesia de los barrios bajos si no en su mejor amiga, Cloud, a ella la conoció en una misión de exploración en Modoheim, para ser sincero se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando ella se quitó el casco revelando su género quitándole algo de su aliento al darse cuenta de que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto; de piel blanca y suave, cabello largo y un rubio que jamás vio antes en una mujer (tal vez en un hombre sí pero no recordó el momento) y sus ojos de un azul tan intenso que se preguntó si eran ojos mako, esa idea la descartó de inmediato pues a los de infantería no se les inyectaba Mako… momento ¿Qué hacia una mujer en infantería? Fue lo que llegó a su mente después de analizarla físicamente pero durante la exploración no hubo mucho tiempo de conversar, lo único que sabía de ella es que era de un pueblo llamado Nibelheim y de inmediato le menciono que él era de la Villa de Gongaga y ambos rieron por el nombre tan extraño que tienen algunos lugares.

Mientras recordaba todo esto una misteriosa fuente de calor albergó su corazón y se aceleró, no era un niño como para no saber lo que sucedía con él o para negarlo, estaba enamorado de Cloud como no lo estuvo de Aerith (y eso hubiera sucedido si no hubiera conocido a la rubia), y decírselo es peligroso para ambos, además no sabe si ella siente lo mismo.

_¿__Pero qué tonterías piensas Zack? Es imposible que algo suceda sin que perjudique a cualquiera de los dos, _el reglamento era muy estricto en ese ámbito, no podía existir alguna relación amorosa entre un infante y algún SOLDIER o alguien de grado superior, incluso entre los infantes mismos, el favoritismo es algo imperdonable a los ojos de cualquiera, Zack nunca le daría favoritismo a nadie pero con Cloud era diferente, quería protegerla y guiarla en todo lo que hiciera y eso le hace sentir culpable porque la rubia es lo último que quiere: favoritismo.

Suspiró. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento, si su cabeza estaba tan revuelta como la de él _No, seguramente no._

Ya estaba oscureciendo y debía volver al cuartel, según había dicho el sargento Berth comenzarían una nueva instrucción al día siguiente y tenía que estar descansada y temprano en el lugar acordado, les comunicaron un adelanto, algo como una semana de supervivencia en los profundos bosques del oeste (no les mencionaron la ciudad pues eso era parte de la prueba, no saber en dónde están), se sentía nerviosa y aliviada, lo primero por la nueva prueba y lo segundo por no haber ido a Nibelheim, no deseaba encontrarse con su madre y con Tifa aun. Ya estaba en el tren de regreso al cuartel revisando su celular y resulta que tenía un mensaje de Zack, sonrió de inmediato, le gustaba mucho estar con él, algo extraño pues casi no podía socializar con nadie pero él es diferente, todo es diferente con Zack:

_No hay nada que hacer, ¿Te gustaría venir a ver una película? _Decía el mensaje, ella de inmediato le contestó:

_Claro, tardare un poco, pero estaré ahí _cerró su PHS guardándolo en su bolso negro, era raro llevarlo pero le prometió a su madre de que el hecho de estar en el ejército no afectaría su lado femenino (Cloud nunca lo fue, pero su madre parecía muy preocupada cuando le dio lo que ella llevaba puesto, una falda de tablones negra junto con una blusa del mismo color y sus botas de infantería). Al llegar al cuartel mostró su identificación para poder entrar, claro que no podía entrar al piso SOLDIER con eso pero gracias a Gaia, Zack no olvidó dejarle un mensaje a la recepcionista para dejarle pasar y así en un par de minutos estaba frente a su departamento y esa sensación de no querer irse nunca llegó nuevamente, sacudió un poco su cabeza borrando esas escenas que imagina cada vez que está cerca del primera clase y tocó la puerta, un momento más tarde Zack le abrió y al verla sonrió mostrado su blanca dentadura:

-Cloud que bueno que llegaste-la dejo pasar, juntos caminaron hasta la sala del departamento:-siéntate mientras yo voy por las botanas-ella se sentó en medio del sofá grande, Zack la miro por un momento, nunca la había visto con falda, se veía encantadora, con ese pensamiento se apresuró a la cocina preguntándose si hizo bien en invitarla esa noche.

Lejos de ahí, en Nibelheim precisamente, el Mayor John, ahora el nuevo director se encontraba deshaciéndose de unos archivos específicamente los archivos Jenova:

-Si él llegará a descubrir esto quien sabe que podría pasar-

Él era un hombre de avanzada edad pero para sorpresa de cualquiera en realidad su edad real no la demostraba, se veía alrededor de cuarenta años, no más, su cabello es negro y corto, su cuerpo era musculoso muy bien trabajado como cualquier otro SOLDIER sus ojos era de un azul intenso, tal vez naturales, tal vez por el Mako, aún no se sabe, en ese momento llevaba puesto el uniforme de un primera clase, le gustaba recordar los tiempos en que era SOLDIER y volver ahora después de tanto tiempo era gratificante pero regresaba por algo más importante, algo de su pasado que no estaba resuelto y era hora de encargarse de ello. Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-No puedo creer que Shinra sea capaz de cosas como estas-se volteó para encontrarse con su subordinada _Ligthing _toda una dama de hierro:

-Yo no puedo creer que tú no lo puedas creer, tomando en cuenta lo que te hicieron a ti-sonrió al conseguir lo que quería, la pelirosa estaba molesta:

-Es diferente, yo estaba a punto de morir-

-Cálmate. No lo decía en serio-le dio unas carpetas para que fuera deshaciéndose de ellas:-Él es un buen hombre, si llegará a enterase lo destruiría-

-Lo sé-

La película no fue gran cosa, era una de esas donde no tenías que pensar pues a Zack le encantaban las de acción cuando el protagonista debe salvar al mundo por medio de balazos, peleas en motocicleta, un camión blindado atropellando puestos de flores en la calle, etc. A Cloud no le importaba mucho la película, ella prefería estar acompañada y que mejor que por Zack, su mejor y único amigo que ha tenido pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esa amistad que sentía por él fue cambiando y eso era lo malo, no debía haber nada entre ellos y eso oprimía a su corazón. Quería irse, necesitaba salir de ahí. Se puso de pie llamando por completo la atención del primera clase:

-Tengo que irme-dijo la rubia sin mirarlo:-Mañana debo llegar temprano, nos van a informar de un nuevo sistema de entrenamiento o algo parecido-se mordió el labio inferior, Zack sonrió al verla tan nerviosa:

-Esta bien- se levantó para acompañarla a la puerta, estando ella afuera se miraron una vez más a los ojos:-Entonces te veré otro día-sonrió, algo que difícilmente dejaba de hacer pero en esta ocasión ella también lo hizo y fue algo diferente, a Zack le encantó:

-Sí, otro día será-y ella volteándose poco a poco se retiró mientras el moreno la veía desaparecer en el pasillo sin saber que los acontecimientos del día siguiente lo cambiaria todo.

Continuara…

Capítulo 2: Llámame John

Al llegar al edificio Shinra nada era como lo recordaba, la seguridad era máxima y ni hablar del personal, todos estaban muy bien capacitados pero les faltaba lo esencial y él estaba ahí para cambiar eso. Bajo del auto junto con Lighthing, los guardias (que en realidad son de infantería) mostraron sus respetos


	2. Chapter 2 llámame John

en el primer capítulo olvide escribir que final fantasy no es mío sino de Square Enix XD, hace mucho que tenia esta idea en mente, se que a algunas(o) no les agrada mucho la idea de un femcloud pero me gustaría que dejen un comentario para no salirme de la personalidad de cloud con este nuevo personaje. vendrán muchas sorpresas así que no se despeguen XD

Capítulo 2: Llámame John

Al llegar al edificio Shinra nada era como lo recordaba, la seguridad era máxima y ni hablar del personal, todos estaban muy bien capacitados pero les faltaba lo esencial y él estaba ahí para cambiar eso. Bajo del auto junto con Lighthing, los guardias (que en realidad son de infantería) mostraron sus respetos, las personas los miraban con curiosidad pero Lighthing estaba más que acostumbrada a esos tratos pues nadie llevaba el cabello de un rojo tan claro que parece rosa. Ella y John se acercaron a una recepcionista:

-Por favor-comenzó a hablar John mientras Lighthing estaba detrás de él como si fuera su guardaespaldas:-Informe al Presidente que el Mayor John ha llegado-ella de inmediato y sin preguntar empezó a telefonear con las oficinas principales:

-Si señor…como usted diga-colgó el teléfono y miró a John:-El presidente Shinra está en camino, quiere que lo espere en la sala de juntas principal, es la 3B del siguiente piso-le informo amablemente:

-Gracias señorita-

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor aunque pudieron usar las escaleras estaban demasiado cansados mentalmente para siquiera imaginarlo, al estar dentro hablaron un poco:

-Aun no te imagino detrás de un escritorio John-la pelirosa estaba recargada en la pared del ascensor mirando la espalda de su mentor:

-Ni yo a ti siendo un SOLDIER pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos, ¿No lo crees?-sonrió aunque la mujer no pudiera verlo:

-No sé si podre ocultar semejante situación cuando lo vea, si fuera yo…-pero no terminó de hablar al ver las puertas abiertas, salieron en busca de la sala 3B pero John chocó con un muchacho de infantería:

-Lo siento señor-dijo el cadete:-tengo un poco de prisa:

-No hay problema, ve con cuidado-después de eso el muchacho tomó las escaleras y solo se escuchaban sus pasos apresurados:

-Parece que no pueden ver con ese casco-dijo Lighthing:-pero al menos parece un muchacho respetable-

-Es una chica-respondió John como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo:

-Interesante, las mujeres cada vez somos más independientes-agregó orgullo:

-Sigamos-

Al entrar en la sala no había nadie más en ella, solo una mesa muy larga con sillas interminables, grandes y acolchonadas, Lighthing se sentó en una de ellas mientras miraba a John:

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?-preguntó por milésima vez en el día:

-Sí. Es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo-tomó asiento en la cabeza de la mesa:

-No va a ser fácil, no después de tanto tiempo-

Tseng y Sephiroth entraron en ese momento:

-Veo que son muy puntuales-dijo el turco, pero él y Sephiroth se detuvieron un momento mirando a la mujer:

-No se preocupen por ella-dijo John al ver su reacción:-llámenla Lighthing y no pregunten su nombre, con eso todos estaremos felices-la mujer rodó los ojos fastidiada:

-¿Podemos empezar?-preguntó Tseng mientras también se sentaba:

-Aún no, el teniente Fair está por llegar-respondió Sephiroth, en ese momento Lighthing lo vio más a detalle, _es él _pensó, el peliplata notó su mirada y también le miró, a John no le gustó esto en lo más mínimo, así que se puso de pie y se interpuso entre ambos acercándose al oído de Lighthing:

-Sé que es difícil, haz tu mejor esfuerzo-murmuró luego se dirigió a Tseng:-Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?-Sephiroth dejo de darle importancia a la mujer y se concentró en John:

-No podemos empezar sin el teniente, Mayor-John le sonrió:

-Tan respetuoso como siempre Sephiroth-se vieron fijamente analizándose, recordando.

Llegó tarde a la formación y gracias a eso tendría labores extra después de la clase, al ponerse en línea con sus compañeros que nuevamente murmuraban cosas sobre mujeres inútiles que no deberían permitirles unirse al ejército, cosas como esas, suspiró cansada. El instructor continúo hablando:

-Como decía, el nuevo director de SOLDIER se presentará ante ustedes antes de terminar el día, así que asegúrense de estar aquí a tiempo-por alguna razón Cloud se sintió observada:-así que por hoy es todo-notó como el sargento Berth no estaba muy feliz por eso último dicho, pero tal parece que algo grande estaba sucediendo en Shinra, algo más que solo un nuevo director:-Una cosa más, es sobre la semana de supervivencia que les mencione antes-la atención era total al mencionarlo:-Nos iremos el sábado, de hecho no nos veremos hasta ese día al amanecer. Rompan filas-

_vaya inicio de día _pensó, al tratar de salir por la puerta principal nuevamente fue empujada contra la pared mientras escuchaba la risa de los otros cadetes _parece que empeorara _

El teniente no llegó hasta empezada la reunión y Sephiroth le miró de manera reprobatoria:

-En verdad siento llegar tarde-se adelantó a cualquier llamada de atención:-Tuve un problema que resolver-

-Ningún inconveniente Fair-la voz desconocida para él lo tomó por sorpresa y al ver al hombre en la cabeza de la mesa donde antes solía sentarse Lazard supo quien era:

-¿Mayor?-preguntó, John se encamino hacia él y extendió la mano:

-Llamame John-apretó su mano:-John Soldier-sonrió

-¿Soldier?-respondió estupefacto:

-Antes-intervino Sephiroth:-el grupo SOLDIER era llamado Grupo Elite, pero gracias a este hombre lo cambiaron a como todos lo conocemos hoy en día-

Parece que Zack no le estaba prestando atención, el moreno solo veía los ojos de John pensando en que los había visto en alguna parte:

-También fue mentor de Angeal-

Zack vio a Sephiroth luego a John, _Éste hombre…__fue ¿Quién? _

-Escuche mucho sobre ti, Fair-tocó su hombro:-siento mucho lo de Angeal, yo lo apreciaba-

El moreno ensombreció, y asintió casi robóticamente:-Bueno, continuemos con la reunión.

Zack se sentó a un lado de Tseng quien a su vez estaba frente a Lighthing, fue cuando se percató de su presencia:

-¿Quién es?-las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, ella volteo a verlo:

-¿Te diste cuenta de mi presencia? Estoy honrada-entrecerró los ojos retándolo y Zack Fair nunca rechaza un reto:

-No entiendo por qué, si ni siquiera se tu nombre-Bien, pudo haber dicho algo mejor, pero estaba con la guardia baja cuando ella hablo, las mujeres con las que convivía no eran tan arrogantes…y Cloud regresó a su mente

-Ella es Lighthing-respondió Tseng:-A partir de hoy será un SOLDIER-

Excelente, ahora sí que lo atraparon con la guardia baja:-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó

-Tal vez la proxima vez llegues a tiempo y evitemos este tipo de escenas Zack-habló Sephiroth:

-¿Tú de qué lado estas?-preguntó enfadado

-Del mío-

Ok, hoy no fue mucho, la verdad estuve sin mucha inspiración, pero el próximo estará más emocionante.

También habrá una especie de mezclas de otras películas


End file.
